Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas metal arc welding systems and more specifically it relates to a welding shield system for reducing air movement about a welding area thereby allowing gas metal arc welding to be utilized in high air flow environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas metal arc welding (GMAW), also called metal inert gas welding (MIGW), shields the weld zone with an external gas such as argon, helium, carbon dioxide, or gas mixtures. Deoxidizers present in the electrode can completely prevent oxidation in the weld puddle, making multiple weld layers possible at the joint. GMAW is a relatively simple, versatile, and economical welding system to use. GMAW increases productivity of workers significantly compared to stick metal arc welding (SMAW). In addition, the temperatures involved in GMAW are relatively low and are therefore suitable for thin sheet and sections less than xc2xc inch.
The main problem with GMAW is that it cannot be utilized within windy environments or locations where air flow is relatively significant because the shielding gas is blown away. A further problem with GMAW is that in high air flow conditions the resulting weld may have flaws and be weakened. Another problem with GMAW is that workers often times must revert back to utilizing SMAW in high air flow environments.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,899 to O. E. Dempsey; U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,612 to C. W. Obert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,306 to R. A. Romberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,444 to Renner.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing air movement about a welding area thereby allowing gas metal arc welding to be utilized in high air flow environments. Conventional GMAW processes do not allow for the usage of GMAW within high air flow environments.
In these respects, the welding shield system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing air movement about a welding area thereby allowing gas metal arc welding to be utilized in high air flow environments.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of welding systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new welding shield system construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing air movement about a welding area thereby allowing gas metal arc welding to be utilized in high air flow environments.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new welding shield system that has many of the advantages of the welding systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new welding shield system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art welding systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a main body having an upper opening, a plurality of arm members extending from the main body, and a securing device attached to each of the arm members. The main body is positionable over the welding area thereby deflecting air flow thereto while allowing the welding gun to be inserted through the upper opening.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a welding shield system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a welding shield system for reducing air movement about a welding area thereby allowing gas metal arc welding to be utilized in high air flow environments.
Another object is to provide a welding shield system that increases the efficiency and productivity of a welding operation.
An additional object is to provide a welding shield system that may be utilized indoors or outdoors.
A further object is to provide a welding shield system that may be utilized upon various types of structures to be welded.
Another object is to provide a welding shield system that may be easily attached and removed from a welding area.
A further object is to provide a welding shield system that improves the quality of a weld using GMAW in high air movement areas.
A further object is to provide a welding shield system that may be attached to horizontal, vertical, inverted or angled surfaces.
Another object is to provide a welding shield that may be attached to either ferrous or non-ferrous metals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.